


Even the Smallest Life

by ElvenAvari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec makes a split second decision to save Chairman Meow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the Smallest Life

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Mortal Instruments  
> Pairing: Magnus/Alec  
> Prompt: “Where are you?!”

It had all been going so right and then in a blink of an eye…so wrong. 

Magnus had always prided himself on training his cats to not come near when he was doing magic. He had no idea why, of all times, Chairman Meow decided now was the time to run into the glowing circle. By the look on the young Shadowhunters faces, they knew this couldn’t be good. Magnus saw a blur of black move to his right, maybe from where Alec had been standing, but they had all been standing on that side. 

Just seconds after that everything had exploded. Magnus had thrown his arms up in front of his face. His cry for “Alec!” had been lost in the sound of the explosion. The floor had collapsed beneath them and then everything went black. 

A groan left Magnus’ lips as his consciousness returned. He coughed and winced as pain raced through his side, broken ribs most likely. How was he going to explain…Alec! Magnus’ eyes snapped open and he searched the immediate area, he was lying on his side, debris lay across his lower half but other than some minor stinging he didn’t think anything but his ribs was broken. “Alec?” He said, softer than he intended. He coughed again despite the pain it caused. “Alec! Where are you?!” 

“Magnus!” It wasn’t Alec that answered him but Isabelle. She stumbled over to him, her right arm hanging limply at her side. As she fell to her knees next to him, starting to pull the boards lying across his legs away with her good hand, he could see that her pupils were blown, sure sign of a concussion. “Are you alright?” She asked. 

“Some broken ribs I think,” Magnus replied. “Where’s Alec?” 

Isabelle slowly shook her head, unable to hide the wince that the action caused. Magnus raised a hand and pressed his fingers to her head, he called the magic to his fingertips and was relieved when her pupils returned to normal. 

“Jace or Alec will probably be better at fixing that arm,” he said. Isabelle nodded and helped him to his feet. Magnus swore both at the pain in his ribs and the destruction the spell had caused. This was going to take a lot of magic to fix…

“Alec!” 

Jace’s voice drew their attention and seconds later he was running to a spot just feet from them. He started pulling debris away from the spot. As Magnus and Isabelle stumbled their way over to the spot, Magnus spotted Chairman Meow digging frantically with his small paws, and then he saw the hand. 

Ignoring the pain in his ribs and the stinging in his leg, Magnus ran and started digging as well. The beams that had fallen here were large and he had to grit his teeth as he and Jace moved one away. A piece of flooring was between them and Alec then, they tossed it away too. Jace reached out to turn Alec over but Magnus stopped him. 

“You could make it worse.” There was a large pool of blood under Alec. He pressed two fingers to Alec’s neck, the pulse that pumped against his fingers was okay…not as strong as he would have liked but not thready or weak—yet. 

_Meow_. Chairman Meow licked one of Alec’s fingers and it was then Magnus realized that his cat was covered in blood too. He looked down and saw the paw prints on the wood. It made sense suddenly… Chairman Meow running into the circle, the black blur dashing past him. Alec had gone after the Chairman…possibly saving him. 

“Stupid Nephlim,” Magnus swore. His fingers lit up, using his magic to locate Alec’s injuries. 

Ten minutes later Alec’s heartbeat was steady and the bleeding had stopped. Magnus pulled in deep breaths through his nose, trying to clear the spots dancing across his vision. He was leaning against Isabelle’s legs without realizing it. 

“…Magnus…?” 

Magnus breathed a sigh of relief. “You’re alright.” 

Alec swallowed. “Chairman?” 

_Meow_. 

“Also alright, though I’m guessing thanks to you. You saved my cat. You ran into a magic circle—“

“Which was breaking.” 

“To save a cat.”

“ _Your_ cat.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes but it was Isabelle that spoke. “Don’t ever do something so stupid again!” Chairman Meow hissed at her before stepping up to curl up against Alec’s neck. A grin tugged at Alec’s lips. 

“C’mon, we need to get out of here before the cops show up, we didn’t ward for this,” Jace stated as he helped Alec to his feet. 

“I’ll take care of it,” Magnus stated. 

“Only if you’re going to take this strength you just gave me back, you can’t even stand on your own,” Alec pointed out. Magnus sighed even as he leaned against Isabelle. 

“Fine, I’ll make a call, this will take some time though.” 

_Meow_. 

Alec bent slowly and picked the little cat up. “You’ll be alright too Chairman, let’s go to the Institute, you can keep Church company for a day or two.” 

Chairman Meow purred. _Meow_.


End file.
